The Hybrid
by lolliyeol
Summary: [I won't let you go] Baekhyun yang berusia delapan memungut Hybrid Chanyeol dari tumpukan sampah. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan tidak ada yang berubah sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir. Bahkan ketika mengetahui bahwa sel-sel Chanyeol membusuk dan ia tidak bisa diperbaiki, Baekhyun yang tidak berguna ini akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Chanyeol pulih. Chanbaek Baekyeol. Shounen-ai.


**The Hybrid; I won't let you go.**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Frendship, Comfort/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Hybrid Child**_ **belong to Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, I just remake it into a fiction; Chanbaek Version.**

 **Warning; Male x Male, OOC**

 **Notes: Cerita ini berlatar di akhir abad ke-19 atau awal abad ke-20. Dan tolong untuk membaca A/N di bagian terakhir. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya mereka adalah sebuah cermin. Mereka bukan mesin, mereka juga bukan boneka. Mereka mencerminkan bagaimana cinta yang mereka terima dari pemiliknya dan menerjemahkan itu semua melalui pertumbuhan mereka. Mereka adalah,

Hybrid Child.

.

.

* * *

Ditengah musim panas yang sedang berlangsung, Byun Baekhyun harus tetap berkutat dengan buku belajarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar ingin belajar; itu adalah sebuah tuntutan untuknya. Baekhyun tidak perduli kalau diluar sana ia dapat mendengar kicau burung yang terdengar merdu, ia juga tidak tertarik untuk melihat kilauan air terjun yang terkena sinar matahari, atau sekedar memakan bekal dibawah pohon yang rindang. Ia tidak tertarik barang sedikitpun, hasratnya sudah meredup.

Dengan serampangan Baekhyun menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja, ia memainkan kursi yang ia duduki dan menggerak-gerakan sebuah kipas yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Panaaasssssss", Baekhyun meringis dengan wajah yang memerah, ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya agar wajahnya terkena angin lebih banyak. "Tidak bisa, padahal aku sudah mau belajar dengan semangat. Tapi kalau sepanas ini, semangatku bisa hilang."

Ia menjungkat-jungkitkan kursinya dengan ceroboh, rasanya Baekhyun mau mati dan mendadak ia menjadi dehidrasi. Baekhyun kembali mengeluh, sebal karena pori-porinya semakin lembab oleh keringat.

Baekhyun akan kembali mengoceh jikasaja ia tidak mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dikepalanya, ia menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kelabu yang tengah memegang sebuah buku.

"Chanyeol." Protes Baekhyun ketika ia sadar bahwa kepalanya baru saja dipukul dengan buku tersebut. Ia memegangi ubun-ubun kepala dan melihat lelaki berambut kelabu itu dengan malas.

"Byun Baekhyun, kupikir kau tidak boleh menyalahkan cuaca hingga kau jadi malas. Nilaimu sudah buruk, kalau seperti ini peringkatmu akan menurun jauh." Lelaki yang disebut Chanyeol itu kemudian menunjuk Baekhyun dan berdeham seperti orang tua yang akan menceramahi anaknya, "Walaupun kau tidak bisa diandalkan, tetapi kau tetap dianggap sebagai ahli waris keluarga Byun. Dan..."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun refleks menutup daun telinganya lalu berteriak-teriak seolah ia sedang tidak mendengar apapun. Dan hal itu berlangsung hingga Chanyeol menutup kalimatnya. "Iya, iya. Maaf ya, si ahli waris bodoh begini,"

Chanyeol lalu bersedekap dada dan menutup kedua matanya sambil mengirup udara perlahan, "Kalau kau sudah lelah dengan omelanku, cobalah untuk tidak gagal dalam ujian. Sekali saja sudah cukup." Lalu ia melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya, "Setelah itu kau baru boleh mengeluh apapun padaku,"

.

Baekhyun mengambil pena dan menulis secara acak pada selembar kertas. Tidak sadar jika ia sekarang sedang memandang sebuah pohon dari jendela yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia sedikit melamun, karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah kejadian lampau kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun memungut Chanyeol dari tumpukan sampah ketika ia berusia delapan. Pada mulanya Baekhyun pikir bahwa itu hanyalah boneka biasa, tetapi ternyata itu adalah sesuatu yang disebut Hybrid Child. Saat ini, Hybrid Child sangat terkenal di kalangan pribadi pria setengah baya yang memiliki banyak uang. Cara kerja mereka itu, tergantung pada cinta yang mereka terima. Mereka bisa tumbuh dewasa sesuai dengan keinginan pemiliknya. Perwujudan dari fantasi seorang laki-laki.

Baekhyun belum pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mesum, lagipula Chanyeol itu laki-laki. Selain itu, merawat dan membesarkan Hybrid Child sangatlah sulit. Maka dari itu ketika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mulai bisa berjalan, ia sangat bahagia. Dulu Chanyeol akan selalu mengikuti Baekhyun dan mengekorinya seperti anak bebek, ia juga akan mendengarkan apapun yang Baekhyun katakan. Meraka bermain bersama, memanjat pohon, dan memetik semangka dengan riang. Chanyeol bahkan mengikuti bagaimana cara Baekhyun ketika ia memakan es serut. Chanyeol sangat patuh, dan sangat berterus terang.

Tapi, Chanyeol yang terus tumbuh dan mulai berbeda dari Chanyeol yang dulu kadang membuat Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menjadi lebih cerewet, dia suka mengoreksi apabila Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan, bahkan Chanyeol sudah tidak segan-segan dengan ucapannya yang blak-blakan.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol tumbuh dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah rileks sedikit," Potong Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali mengomel perihal nilai latihan Baekhyun yang baru ia selesaikan, "Chanyeol, kau tidak panas dengan baju yang seperti itu?"

Saat ini sang Hybrid sedang menggunakan pakaian formal dengan kemeja berwarna putih, ia terbalut setelan jas berwarna hitam yang jelas-jelas membuat Baekhyun gerah melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," Kata Chanyeol menutup bukunya, "Tidak seperti manusia, aku memiliki fungsi yang dapat meregulasi suhu tubuhku". Ia pun mulai berjalan dan menghampiri Baekhuyun, mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mempertemukan punggung tangannya dengan pipi Baekhyun, "Bagaimana?"

Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan kontak fisik diantara keduanya dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan dingin dari tubuh Chanyeol yang masih tersisa di pipi. "Ketika suhu udara melebihi 25 derajat, tubuhku secara otomatis akan menyesuaikannya. Jadi manusia itu merepotkan, ya?" Lalu ia terkekeh dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Chanyeol?"

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak menyahut tapi Baekhyun lebih cepat menubruk dirinya dan membuat Chanyeol terhempas ke atas tempat tidur. "Eh, eh— Tunggu Baekhyun," Baekhyun dengan buru-bura melepaskan pakaian atas yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan otomatis membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut, tapi nampaknya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dan tetap memaksa untuk membuka pakaian Chanyeol, "Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak memiliki niatan seperti itu," Ia bersusah payah dan menahan wajahnya yang sudah memadam.

Dan sekali lagi, tuan muda Baekhyun ini sungguh tidak perduli. Ia menghamburkan dirinya ke atas tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan senyum yang seperti orang bodoh, "Nyamannyaaaaa~"

"Ah, aku merasa hidup kembali. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya? Kalau aku sadar dari dulu, aku tidak akan pernah mati karena kepanasan."

 _Bodoh,_ _kenapa pemilikku orang bodoh seperti dia? Sudah ku duga, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku menjadi aneh karena dia_.

Chanyeol mengguncang Baekhyun, tapi yang ia dapat adalah Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap. Ia menghela napas perlahan dan menutup kedua mata, _tidak ada yang berubah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu_.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati hari yang menjelang sore, ia melihat Chanyeol yang masih berada disana sedang duduk dan melihat kepadanya, "Kau tidur lagi saja, lagipula otakmu tidak akan bisa bekerja diteriknya panas seperti ini,"

Rasanya Baekhyun baru saja bermimpi, ia berkata kalau ia baru saja berendam ditengah lautan dan itu sangat mengasyikan. Untuk beberapa detik ia berteriak 'Dingin! Nyaman!' dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa keki lalu menarik perkataannya.

"Kau itu gampang marah sekali, sih? Tidak bagus loh untuk tekanan darah tinggi" Kata sang tuan muda seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan kembali bersedekap dada. Memang semua ini karena siapa? Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa tidak enak badan. Chanyeol sering merasa lelah, sesak nafas, dan pusing. Ia menggenggam lengannya sendiri ketika ia kembali merasakan perasaan itu.

Untuk beberapa detik setelahnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam di bagian dada, seakan terdapat tombol _off_ pada tubuhnya, binar iris Chanyeol meredup dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol terkulai begitu saja diatas ubin yang kokoh.

.

.

* * *

Dimalam hari dengan bintang yang bertebaran, Baekhyun berhasil membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah rumah yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat lesu sedang duduk disebuah kursi. Mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat beberapa benda yang tidak familiar untuk Baekhyun. Benda seperti aki yang berfungsi untuk membuat daya, selang yang berisi cairan berwarna merah, benda-benda kaca yang begitu banyak dan berisi cairan yang beragam, serta para Hybrid Child yang masih belum berfungsi.

"Kau itu Sehun, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada satu-satunya orang yang berada disana selain dirinya dan Chanyeol. Orang yang dipanggil tidak menyahut dan memanaskan sebuah tabung reaksi diatas bunsen yang menyala, cairan yang semula berwarna beningpun berubah menjadi violet. "Oi! Kalau ada orang bertanya dijawab, dong!" Kesal Baekhyun tapi ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, "Oi!"

Sehun menghisap pipa cangkok yang sudah berada dibibirnya dan menghirup nikotin itu sedalam yang ia bisa, ia melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya dan menghempaskan kepulan asap khas orang merokok.

"Kau pembuat Hybrid Child, kan?" Dengan tidak sabar Baekhyun langsung mengutarakan tujuan kedatangannya. "Tolong periksa dia. Tadi dia pingsan dan sepertinya terdapat bagian yang rusak." Katanya menatap Chanyeol sedikit khawatir.

Namun nampaknya Sehun begitu terlihat angkuh dan menyangsikan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, "Kau mencuri dia dari siapa? Benda seperti itu tidak diperuntukkan untuk bocah nakal sepertimu."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Walaupun aku terlihat seperti ini, aku adalah kepala keluarga ke-16 dari keluarga Byu—"

"Oh, jadi kau adalah tuan muda yang bertindak sesuka hati karena mendompleng nama keluarga?"

Sehun meletakkan pipa cangkok miliknya diatas meja, ia memutar tubuh dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, "Buka bajumu,"

Setelah Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya, Sehun memberikan instruksi kepada Chanyeol agar ia memutar tubuhnya. Pada saat itu Sehun menyentuh punggung Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangan. Ia memberikan tekanan dan beberapa ketukan jarinya pada titik-titik tertentu seperti area punggung dan dada, lalu iapun memegang leher Chanyeol dan memeriksa itu. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu yang tercetak tepat di balik daun telinga Chanyeol.

Sebuah seri angka 0001.

"Ini adalah model pertama," ia cukup terkesima dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Chanyeol. "Ini adalah barang antik," Katanya. Lalu Sehun menggapai persendian lengan Chanyeol dan menarik ulurnya, "Lihat, suku cadang yang menghubungkan bagian tubuhnya sudah menghilang," Kemudian Sehun meraba permukaan kulit Chanyeol. "Kulitnyapun sudah berubah hampir seperti manusia."

Ini sungguh hebat. Karena dalam eksistensinya sebagai pembuat Hybrid Child, ini adalah kali pertama Sehun melihat perubahan Hybrid Child yang sejauh itu. Dia adalah spesimen yang penting, "Aku akan membedahnya,"

Akan tetapi emosi Baekhyun tersulut dan ia berteriak agar Sehun tidak membedah Chanyeol, "Jangan main-main denganku, aku membawanya kesini untuk diperbaiki, jangan seenaknya—"

"Dia tidak bisa diperbaiki," Ucap Sehun memotong Baekhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau khusus yang berada diatas meja, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang kembali berteriak. "Dengar ya, tuan muda. Hybrid Child bukanlah mesin ataupun manusia. Mereka bukan benda yang dapat dikembalikan ke keadaan normal dengan mengganti suku cadang mereka," Sehun mengarahkan ujung pisaunya untuk mengenai lengan Chanyeol dan dari sanalah sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir. Chanyeol tidak akan merasakan sakit walaupun tubuhnya dilukai dan kemudian Sehun mewadahkan darah tersebut pada sebuah mangkuk kecil.

Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan darah tersebut ke hidung Baekhyun, membuat sang tuan muda tersedak dan menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat. "Ini bukan soal aku yang bisa atau tidak memperbaikinya, tapi memang sudah rentang hidupnya". Sehun berkata seraya menaruh mangkuk tersebut ke atas meja. "Anggap seluruh tubuhnya adalah sebuah sel, sel itu sudah membusuk dari sananya."

Pencahayaan yang temaram membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang lesu, ia tidak menemukan semangat dari Chanyeol dan sang Hybrid tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Chanyeol begitu pucat, irisnya yang berwarna biru seperti malam sudah meredup, tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali seolah ia sudah siap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tapi disisi lain Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat menahan gejolak yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya, "Berapapun," Ucap Baekhyun lirih sembari menundukkan wajahnya, "Berapapun akan kubayar asal kau memperbaiki dia."

"Kalau kau memiliki banyak uang, kau tinggal membeli Hybrid Child yang baru." Sehun menunjuk para Hybrid Child yang lain yang masih terkulai lesu. Bahkan sampai saat ini model 3000 sudah dirilis. Membesarkan mereka akan jauh lebih mudah dari pada membesarkan Hybrid Child dengan nomor seri yang lama. Mereka lebih mudah ditangani dan lebih penurut.

"Aku tidak butuh yang baru!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan meninggikan intonasi bicaranya, "Aku sudah cukup dengan Chanyeol." Ia menutup kalimatnya dan meraih tangan Chanyeol, menggenggam erat tangan sang Hybrid yang ternyata sudah jauh lebih besar dari miliknya, menautkan jemari mereka hingga tidak memiliki cela.

Sehun kembali melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor mata, ia menghisap pipa cangkok dan menghembuskan asapnya di udara. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Baekhyun, tidak mengatakan apapun hingga membuat Baekhyun menjadi frustasi. "Ku mohon," Ucap Baekhyun dan ia kemudian mendekati Sehun. Baekhyun menggapai pakaian Sehun dengan kedua tangannya seolah ia ingin mengajak Sehun berkelahi, "Jika ada yang dapat ku lakukan, aku akan melakukan apapun. Selain Chanyeol aku tidak mau yang lain!" Namun ternyata ia sungguh-sungguh memohon, sinar pada matanya terlihat mengkilat dan ia menunjukkan seberapa keras keinginannya untuk membuat Chanyeol pulih kembali.

Napas yang terengah-engah menandakan bagaimana keras tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi. Ia tidak menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya, mereka hanya berbicara dengan emosi Baekhyun yang meluap. Ia jelas akan melakukan apapun asal Chanyeol bisa diperbaiki. Ia tahu kalau ia hanyalah seorang tuan muda yang tidak berguna, tapi Baekhyun rela melakukan apapaun untuk membuat Chanyeolnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, pergi dan cari tetesan bulan."

.

Tetesan bulan? Baekhyun tidak mengerti barang sedikitpun mengenai tetesan bulan. Sehun mengatakan bahwa tetesan bulan terkubur 90 derajat dititik tengah antara gereja yang ada dipantai dan lintasan bintang utara. Jika tetesan bulan yang dikultur dan digunakan untuk memperbaikinya, mungkin Chanyeol bisa pulih kembali.

Tidak ada hal lain yang Baekhyun rapalkan dalam ucapannya selain tetesan bulan. Ia hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu karena Chanyeol hanya bisa bertahan dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Sehun tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun bagaimana bentuk dari tetesan bulan. Jika dari namanya, Baekhyun pikir tetesan bulan berbentuk bulat seperti bola kecil yang dapat berguling ditelapak tangan orang. Mungkin itu berwarna putih susu atau warna-warni, yang juga memancarkan cahaya bulan.

Benda itu terkubur dengan tenang, menanti untuk ditemukan. Baekhyun tidak membuang-buang waktunya, begitu ia sudah berada dipantai yang dimaksudkan ia segera menggali pasir dengan sekop yang sudah ia bawa. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya berkilat serius.

Ditengah deburan ombak saat laut sedang pasang dan langit malam yang bertabur bintang, Chanyeol duduk disebuah karang dengan kaki yang menekuk serta kedua tangan yang menumpu wajahnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggali pasir dengan latar kilauan air laut yang terkena cahaya bulan. "Pada akhirnya beginilah rentang hidupku. Tidak ada yang bisa kau perbuat, jadi kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk hal yang sia-sia," Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, netranya mendadak sayu dan bibirnya menjadi lesu, "Karena pada dasarnya aku pasti akan mati."

Baekhyun terus menggali dan berpindah-pindah mencari lahan belum ia jamah, ia membiarkan Chanyeol berbicara seorang diri karena dirinya yang terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang sedang ia cari.

"Ironis sekali, aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu yang seserius itu sebelumnya. Dengar ya, walau aku sudah tidak ada kau harus tetap lulus ujian. Keluargamu kan memiliki banyak uang, jadi kau bisa memanggil guru pribadi yang hand—"

"Berisik! Diam saja kau!" Teriak Baekhyun dan ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Telapak tangannya melepuh dan hampir sobek. Ia memang tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu, ia sendiripun tidak tahu apakah caranya memegang sekop benar atau salah. Tapi yang jelas, Baekhyun akan melakukannya.

Chanyeol menjadi khawatir begitu ia melihat tangan Baekhyun. Ia hendak merebut sekop yang dipegang Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menggantikannya. Namun Baekhyun tidak membiarkan itu terjadi dan mereka berebut— tarik-menarik untuk mendapatkan sekop hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol terjatuh dan menjitak kepala sang Hybrid dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Jangan ganggu aku, kau diam saja, dasar pengganggu!" Teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Padahal kau mau menyelamatkanku, tapi kau juga menghancurkank—"

Pergelangan tangan Chanyeol diraih dan ditarik oleh Baekhyun, "Kalau kau bosan, lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur saja." Baekhyun berusaha menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri sementara ia masih membelakangi Chanyeol, "Ini adalah kewajibanku."

"Baekhyun," Diantara gelapnya malam dan suara air yang tak kunjung berhenti, cahaya bulan menerangi mereka ketika Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Membuat kedua pipi yang lebih pendek menghangat dan bersemu seperti ceri.

"Jangan main-main denganku, dasar bodoh."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang kembali mengambil sekop dan mulai menggali pasir.

 _Kapanpun itu, dimanapun itu, kami selalu bersama. Setelah aku pergi dari dunia ini, seberapa lamakah hingga akhirnya kau akan melupakanku?_

.

.

* * *

Keadaan Chanyeol semakin memburuk dan ia kini berada di rumah Sehun. Baekhyun masih gigih menggali dan Chanyeol yakin tidak lama lagi anak itu akan dimarahi oleh orang tuanya. Ia duduk disebuah kursi panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya disana. Bertanya kepada Sehun apakah keberadaan tetesan bulan itu benar-benar ada.

"Ada, tapi aku tidak pernah berkata aku bahwa aku pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu begitu ia mendapatkannya. Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu" Ucap Sehun selagi ia membakar tembakau lalu menghirup pipa cangkoknya.

Dalam sejarah keluarga Byun, Baekhyun adalah kepala keluarga terbodoh dan yang paling tidak berguna. Jika ia kehilangan orang seperti Chanyeol, orang-orang yang selalu mendukungnya pun tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Chanyeol tersenyum dan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, ia menatap lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kau bilang kau dipungut olehnya, ya? Jadi itu artinya kau dibuang?"

Lalu wajah Chanyeol menjadi hangat, binar matanya teduh dan ia tersenyum lembut. "Ya, dua kali," jawabnya, kemudian ia menyadari akan sesuatu. "Tidak, lima kali."

Memang mudah berkata 'Beri mereka cinta dan besarkan mereka sesuai yang kau inginkan'. Tapi pada kenyataannya, membesarkan Hybrid lebih sulit daripada membesarkan anak. Terlebih untuk Hybrid model pertama seperti Chanyeol. "Maka dari itu aku dibuang dua kali, lalu aku dipungut oleh Baekhyun."

Saat itu Chanyeol sangat kotor dan usang, orang-orang dari keluarga Byun memarahi dan mengomeli Baekhyun. Memerintah Baekhyun untuk membuang benda kotor itu. Mereka membuang Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sedang tidak berada dirumah dan hal tersebut terjadi tiga kali. Namun setelahnya Baekhyun selalu mengacak-acak tumpukan sampah untuk kembali mendapatkan Chanyeol. Pada saat itu Baekhyun baru berusia delapan mengatakan; _Aku tidak butuh yang baru, aku sudah cukup dengan Chanyeol. Selain Chanyeol aku tidak mau!_ Chanyeol yang saat itu terlihat sangat kesepian dan tidak berbeda seperti boneka pada umumnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dengan bantuan sebuah tongkat. Dirinya sudah terlalu lemah bahkan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri, "Lima tahun," Katanya dan mulai berjalan dengan sangat pelan. "Butuh lima tahu agar aku bisa berjalan, dan butuh satu setengah tahun lagi bagiku untuk bisa bicara." Ia masih berjalan dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk, "Dia itu orang yang bodoh." Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih setia pada alat hisapnya. Kekuatan kakinya melemah dan Chanyeol hampir saja terjatuh jika Sehun tidak dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Jangan salah paham, kau itu benda dan bukan manusia" Ucap Sehun saat ia masih memegangi tubuh Chanyeol. "Jangan sampai kau salah paham dan memiliki perasaan asmara kepada manusia."

"Asmara?" Ia menepis tangan Sehun dan kembali meraih tongkatnya. "Ini bukanlah sekedar perasaan sentimen seperti itu." Suaranya sedikit meninggi dan ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun sehingga punggungnya terbentur dinding.

Chanyeol merentangkan sebelah tangan dan tangan lainnya menyentuh pada bagian lengan. "Tubuh ini, suara, dan hati ini," Ditengah perkataannya yang terengah Chanyeol melebarkan bibirnya membentuk senyum yang bahagia. "adalah sesuatu yang Baekhyun berikan padaku." Ia meremas kemejanya sendiri dan memusatkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya pada tangannya, "Seluruh tubuhku ini milik Baekhyun."

Jam berdering menunjukkan bahwa tengah malam telah tiba. Sehun menajamkan pandangannya dan berkata kalau waktunya sudah habis. Chanyeol tersenyum hambar, ia kembali berusaha berjalan menyusuri lorong "Aku tidak takut kematian. Aku hanya khawatir apabila aku sudah tidak ada, apakah dia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik?"

"Dia itu sangat naif, sangat buruk dalam mengingat. Mulutnya kasar, dia juga bodoh." Ucap Chanyeol saat ia berada dalam sebuah lorong yang mana akan membawanya pada pintu utama, "Tapi, dia itu baik hati melebihi siapapun." Ungkapnya dengan terus berjalan menggunakan tongkat, "Lebih dari siapapun didunia ini."

"Dia sangat peduli padaku."

Terpat setelah itu pintu utama terbuka dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya memegang baju Chanyeol dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Chanyeol, maafkan aku," Tanpa ia sadar bahwa pipinya sudah basah karena air yang berasal dari matanya. "Aku tidak menemukannya, aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk mencarinya." Ia kembali terisak dengan suara yang bergetar, "tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya."

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali isakan kecil dari tuan muda Byun. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ia terdengar lemah namun emosinya berada disana, "Aku benci diriku, kenapa aku selalu seperti ini?" Air matanya mengalir hingga menetes ke lantai, ia meremas baju Chanyeol erat-erat dan kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu?"

Dalam keterdiamannya Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun, memandang Baekhyun dengan teduh sementara anak itu masih menangis. Kemudian Chanyeol menoleh sedikit, mendapati Sehun yang sedang menatap mereka berdua.

"Lihat, dia itu orang yang bodoh, kan?"

.

.

* * *

Musim panas ditahun berikutnya tidaklah jauh berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya. Burung masih berkicau dengan merdu, air terjun yang tetap berkilau kala sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk, ataupun anak-anak yang suka memakan bekal di bawah pohon yang rindang. Byun Baekhyun hanya bertambah usia dan dia tetap harus belajar untuk ujiannya. Kamarnya hening dan ia terlihat serius mencatat beberapa kalimat pada sebuah buku. Terdapat sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan potret dirinya dan Chanyeol saat ia masih anak-anak. Jendela kamarpun terbuka dan ia tidak mengeluh akan rasa panas yang menyerangnya.

Baekhyun mendengar beberapa ketukan pada pintu kamar, seorang pelayan wanita paruhbaya memberinya hormat dan memasuki kamar Baekhyun begitu sang pemilik kamar memberinya izin. "Tuan muda, ada telepon untukmu."

Pelayan tersebut mengatakan si penelepon hanya bilang; Berikan saja teleponnya pada Baekhyun. kemudian Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan untuk keluar kamar. Ia menuruni anak tangga dan berhenti tepat di depan meja telepon.

"Hallo? Ini Baekhyun, dengan siapa saya—"

" **Wah, wah. Kau sudah berubah selama satu tahun ini. Mana mungkin seseorang berubah banyak dalam setahun?"**

"Eh, kau Sehun, kan? Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

" **Apa kau ingat menggali seluruh pantai untuk mencari tetesan bulan?"**

"Memangnya kenapa?"

" **Itu semua bohong"**

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa konyol dan sedang dilempari dengan tomat busuk, ia menggeram pelan. "APA?"

" **Aku hanya ingin menyuruh bocah sombong untuk melakukan itu."**

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan main-main denganku. Semuanya juga ada batasnya! Kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu—"

" **Karena itulah, aku kembalikan yang seharusnya jadi milikmu. Tapi karena kedua hal tersebut adalah hal yang berbeda, aku menyuruh dia untuk membawa tagihannya."**

"Eh, apa? Apa maksudmu?"

" **Dia sudah menyebabkanku banyak masalah. Ohya, kau bisa berterimakasih padaku karena aku memberi diskon 20%. Sampai jumpa."**

Sambungan telepon terputus dari ujung sana sebelum Baekhyun menanyakan apa yang dimaksudkan Sehun. Ia menggeram pelan dan tidak mengerti, padahal Baekhyun sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk melupakannya.

Lalu samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dari arah luar. Karena telepon terletak tidak jauh dari pintu utama maka Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara langkah itu lebih jelas. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar lonceng angin berbunyi karena saling bertumbukkan pipa logamnya. Hembusan angin dimusim panas membawa udara yang hangat mengenai pelipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak ketika dirinya menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri di pintu utama.

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna kelabu, memiliki iris yang seperti biru dimalam hari, tubuh yang tinggi dan tangan yang besar. Mengenakan pakaian formal sebuah kemeja putih dengan pita pada bagian kerahnya serta terbalut setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Pupil Baekhyun membesar tidak percaya. Ia terperangah dengan kehadiran orang tersebut. Matanya mulai berkaca dan tanpa sadar mulutnya ternganga.

Dia, adalah sosok yang Baekhyun coba lupakan.

"Walaupun ada diskon 20%, tagihannya masih tersisa empat juta." Orang tersebut mengangkat tangan yang dijarinya terselip sebuah kertas tagihan. Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. "Kau itu bisanya membuat masalah saja."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak. Bulir airnya sudah lolos dengan lancang. Perasaannya membuncah dan ia segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

.

.

 _Perlu lima tahun bagiku untuk bisa berjalan. Dan perlu satu setengah tahun lagi bagiku untuk bisa bicara. Ketika musim panas datang, aku akan mengingatnya._

.

.

Baekhyun berlari hingga akhirnya mereka semakin dekat, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya. Menggapai leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Kugatau ini feel nya dapat apanggak begitu aku coba tulis jadi sebuah fiksi. Yang jelas ini bukan ide aku; aku cuma bikin versi Chanbaek (judul asli ada di disclaimer atas ya).

Ada masukan? Atau gimana menurut kalian ttg fiksi ini? Review ya :3

Btw aku ada pikir kalau seandainya aku bikin fiksi lagi tentang Hybrid Child (dengan cerita yang beda; remake lagi kok) kira-kira ada yang mau baca ga ya? Hehe. Kalau kalian ada yang pernah baca manga atau nonton animenya pasti tau kan kalo Hybrid Child ini punya beberapa cerita yang story linenya berbedaaaah.

Oke ditunggu reviewnya :3

Btw sori kalo banyak typonya

Ohya kalau ada yang nanya apa yang dimaksudkan Hybrid Child disini tuh, mm, gimana ya ngejelasinnya. pada mulanya itu seperti boneka, tapi mereka punya sistem android dan prototype yang bikin mereka jadi beda. mereka bisa tumbuh, bergerak, dan bicara. tapi mereka juga bukan mesin. udah gitu aja :V atau kalau ada yg mau nambahin boleh wkwkkw

 **Bye!**


End file.
